


SASO 2016 Bonus Round Fills- Haikyuu!!

by sepulchreofsongs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arcades, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Lockout, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mornings, Polyamory, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchreofsongs/pseuds/sepulchreofsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just where I'm going to slap my bonus round fills for the Sports Anime Summer Olympics.  Tags will be updated accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. can't imagine (iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> remember that time when tooru agreed to marry hajime as kids  
> (remember that time hajime made good on his proposal)

“Hey, Hajime!” 

Iwaizumi sighs and stomps around, cheeks puffed up. He has a hand furled on his hip, stance wide. It’s the perfect petulant child stance, and it’s something he’s perfected throughout the years, being friends with someone like Tooru. He’s learned to not let Tooru get away with anything, to not let him step all over him, even if it means bristling at just a greeting.

“What do you want, Tooru?”

“Hajimeeee, don’t be mean already!” Oikawa is tugging on his arm, already next to him. “It’s barely even after noon!”

Iwaizumi huffs, looking to the side. “Whatever, Crappykawa.”

“Hajime!!” Tooru’s face pops in front of his, eyes wide. “That’s a swear!~ Your mom would be mad.”

“She’d understand if she knew it was for you.”

“Nuh-uh.” Oikawa grins. “Your mom loves me!”

Hajime can’t deny that, and his brow furrows further. “What do you want?”

“Fine, if you’re going to be mean, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa sticks out his tongue. “So okay, do you know why your mom and dad live together?”

“Be…because they love each other?”

“Well duh, Hajime!” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “But like, do you get how they’re together?”

“They’re husband and wife, right?”

“Yes!” Oikawa’s eyes are shining. “When you really, really love someone, and you can’t imagine your life without them, you marry them! That means you promise to be with them forever.”

“Hm.” Hajime looks to the ground and kicks a pebble mindlessly.

“Betcha didn’t know that, huh?”

“Nah, I didn’t.” 

“I wanna get married someday!” Tooru spins in a circle, arms out.

“Well you’re gonna marry me, right?” Iwaizumi is blushing, rubbing at the back of his head, lip out.

Oikawa stops suddenly and jerks towards Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, do you mean that?”

“Well yeah…” Hajime’s flush deepens. “I mean, we love each other, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s hand. “I love you, Hajime!”

"I mean I can't imagine being without you, as annoying as you are." Iwaizumi realizes they're now holding hands, swinging their arms back and forth.

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" Tooru laughs. "Well, as mean as you are, I guess I don't think I could live without you..."

"Dumbass, you wouldn't last a day without me."

"So mean!"

"So marry me."

"Okay, Hajime. One day, I'll marry you."

\---

"Hey, Iwa-chan."

"Hm?" Iwaizumi barely looks up from his book, but there's a slight incline to his head.

"Do you remember when we were kids?" Oikawa snuggles up to his side, clutching at one of his arms.

"What a loaded question," Iwaizumi looks up in thought, his glasses perched down on his nose. "Of course I remember."

"Yeah, but like," Oikawa squeezes his arm. "When we were young, and hung out like every day."

"Ugh, how could I forget?" Iwaizumi takes off his glasses and sets his book aside. "Worst days ever." 

Oikawa looks up to protest, but Iwaizumi is grinning down at him. Oikawa sputters for a moment, cheeks pinking before slapping Iwaizumi's chest lightly. "Iwa-chan!"

"Of course I remember," Iwaizumi repeats. "I decided I loved you that summer when we were ten. Maybe eleven, who knows?"

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa whispers it this time. "Is that when?"

"Right, I proposed to you that summer, huh?" Iwaizumi wraps his arm around Oikawa. "Or I guess, I promised to propose."

"Hm, you did, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa regains his posture, pretends he's only remembering now. "I guess that means you're stuck with me forever!"

"I can think of worse fates." Iwaizumi kisses his forehead. "I suppose I should do it properly though, right?"

"Do wha-" Oikawa watches Iwaizumi get down on a knee and his breath hitches. 

"Hey, Oikawa," Iwaizumi takes his hand in both of his. "Marry me, okay?"

"Okay." Oikawa breathes. 

Iwaizumi stands up and takes his face in his hands and kisses him sweetly. 

They part a few moments later, lips tingling. 

"Good." Iwaizumi mutters. "Because I can't imagine living without you one bit, just like you said."

They start to kiss again, and don't stop for a very long time.


	2. conquest for that nerd booty (Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Remember when Kuroo went to pick up Kenma's preorder from Gamestop and tried to impress the cute cashier with his (dubiously obtained) knowledge about the game?

Kuroo breathes a sigh of relief when he walks through the doors of GameStop. He hates coming in when it's busy, cluttered, and he clearly has no idea what's going on. But as soon as the doors slide open, the store is practically empty, save for the cashier and some poor snot-nosed kid the cashier is scolding.

"Come back when you're eighteen," Kuroo hears the cashier say lowly. "Because I won't be working here by then and won't have to deal with you. Until then, your underage ass is not getting this game, no matter how many times you come in and try to bribe me. Get the fuck out."

The kid scurries past Kuroo out the door, leaving the game he can't buy at the counter. The cashier sighs and picks it up, moving to go put it back on its display. Kuroo peeks at the title before moving to the counter himself. "Grand Theft Auto V," he reads. That's not a game that Kenma has ever played, but he thinks Bokuto and him have played it before at a sleepover. If he remembers the game correctly, he can definitely see why kids can't buy it.

The blonde guy at the cash register is giving him a cold look over his glasses. It's the type of look Kuroo views as a challenge, and the side of his mouth quirks up in response. He saunters over to the counter. 

"So Grand Theft Auto, huh?" Kuroo chuckles. "Kids these days, always trying to play their violent video games."

The cashier just blinks. "Right." Kuroo isn't detered though and reads his name tag: Tsukishima.

"Well you sure showed him, Glasses." Tsukishima's eyebrows raise at the nickname.

"What do you want?" Tsukishima addresses him with a voice he manages to make level with a hint of exasperation, impatience, and a touch of disgust.

Kuroo can't help but laugh a little. "All business, huh? Alright, that seems to suit you. I just thought that you'd want a reprieve from the boring usual."

Tsukishima's lips press together tightly. "You thought wrong."

Despite the grumpy attitude, Kuroo thinks this boy is cute. His hair is fair and looks soft, his cheekbones are high, and the slope of his nose does something to Kuroo's insides, makes his stomach swoop. Kuroo wonders if he plays his cards right, if he could get this guy's number.

"My name's Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsuro." Kuroo grins, leaning onto the counter. "I'm here to pick up an order for my friend, though. It's Fire Emblem Revelations, for Kozume Kenma."

Tsukishima sighs inaudibly, but it makes his eyes flutter, and Kuroo notices how long his eyelashes are, even if they aren't particularly dark. "Can I get the phone number for the order?"

"Oh my, Tsukki, are you asking for my number?" Tsukishima's lips pull up in pure disgust at the newest nickname. "That's a little forward of you, but I don't mind."

Tsukishima mutters, "Annoying. It's probably not even your number the order's under, but your friend's."

Kuroo's smile falls at that for a moment, but it picks back up, still amused. "Fine, fine." He gives Tsukishima the number the order is probably under. "I can still give you my number though."

Tsukishima snorts and ignores him, pulling up the order and grabbing the game. Kuroo needs some way to keep this conversation going.

"This game is pretty good, right? I really liked the two games before it, uh, Birthright and uh."

"Conquest," Tsukishima supplies, not even looking up from his screen.

"Yeah," Kuroo laughs a little, nervously. He wasn't good at making stuff up like this. "I think I liked Birthright more, obviously. But it was really difficult picking between the two sides. I mean, they're both your family... right?"

"I guess." Tsukishima says, and looks Kuroo in the eye. His eyes are piercing, and Kuroo can make out brown flecks swimming in the molten gold. "How are you paying for this?"

"Uh." Kuroo blinks. "Cash, Kenma gave me cash."

Tsukishima doesn't comment as Kuroo hands him the correct amount, so Kuroo just keeps going. "Man the villain in this game, he looks so fucked up, doesn't he? I mean what kind of beard is that? Kenma always- I mean I always, call the one brother a big ol' lobster. He's got hair like a hedgehog!"

"I wouldn't know." Tsukishima bags the game. "I've never played any of them."

Kuroo's shoulders sag. He made up all that shit for nothing? 

"But," Tsukishima looks away, a light pink blush coloring his cheeks. "Maybe you could show me sometime."

Kuroo grins, lips stretching until they hurt. "Sure thing, Tsukki. I knew you couldn't resist my charms."

Ten minutes later, Kuroo is walking out of the store with Kenma's game and a new number in his phone contacts. When he tosses Kenma the game and leans back on the bed, he relays the tale to him. Kenma doesn't comment until the end.

"You realize this means that you need to actually play the game now, right?"


	3. pardon the intrusion (Akaashi Keiji/Bokutou Koutarou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Remember when Bokuto, having locked himself out of his apartment, crashed on his neighbour Akaashi's couch?
> 
> slight alcohol warning, maybe?

Bokuto stumbles a little, reaching deeper into his pockets. He can't even hear a jingle, though, let alone feel the cold metal of the keys on the tips of his fingers. There's the leather of his wallet, the plastic of his phone case, but no keys. 

"Ah, shit!" 

He's retracing his steps in his mind. He went to Kuroo's apartment, brought beer with him, and they pregamed before going to that party. Maybe he left them at Kuroo's place? But Kuroo had gone to Kenma's apartment after they'd parted ways, and he wasn't about to interrupt his bro's time with his boyfriend in order to check.

He slumps against the door, sitting in the hallway on the floor. He runs a hand down his face and pulls out his phone, wondering who he could call at this hour. What even was this hour? 2AM, his phone quickly tells him, and he groans again. He can't think of anyone who would even be home, or if they were home, would be awake. He slams his head back against the wall a few times.

The door next to his opens quickly. "Can I help you?" 

It's his new neighbor, the one who only moved in a month ago, taking the place of a grouchy elderly lady with no less than seven cats who'd moved to Florida in the United States. Bokuto had noticed him as soon as he'd moved in. He's dark-haired, with sharp green eyes, lithe limbs, and just plain beautiful, almost waif-like. Kuroo makes fun of Bokuto for having a crush on the new neighbor, but Bokuto knows he didn't have a chance with the boy. He hasn't talked with him much at all, just to introduce themselves when he'd first moved in. The boy's name was Akaashi Keiji, and Bokuto was smitten.

And now Akaashi was actually talking to him, and Bokuto was drunk as shit.

"Uh, oh man, I'm so- I'm so sorry. So so sorry." Bokuto quickly stood up and almost fell over again. "I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry."

"I was already awake." Akaashi is looking him up and down, analyzing. Probably assessing how drunk he is. "Why are you in the hallway, Bokuto-san?"

"I uh, well I forgot my keys at my bro's place, I think. I dunno, but he's out with his boyfriend right now, so I can't really go and look." Bokuto can't look Akaashi in the eye and rubs at the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh." Akaashi blinks, and then he seems to consider something. "You can sleep on my couch if you want."

Bokuto lurches forward in excitement, grabbing one of Akaashi's hands in his. "Really?! Akaashi, that'd be so awesome of you! You don't have to of course, but like I'd be so grateful! I promise I'll make you cookies or something-"

"Didn't the fire department come the last time you tried to bake?" 

"Ugh... kinda..." Bokuto smiles sheepishly. "But I'll make it up to you somehow."

"That's not necessary, Bokuto-san." Akaashi moves and motions for Bokuto to enter the apartment. "Come in."

"Pardon the intrusion!" Bokuto almost sings when he enters the apartment that's laid out exactly like his, but looks so different. It's much cleaner, and decorated with a more nuanced eye. "It's so pretty here, Akaashi!"

"Thank you," Akaashi murmurs. "Let me get you a pillow and blanket."

Bokuto is practically bouncing on the couch, so excited to be here in his crush's apartment. Akaashi comes back with a plush blanket and pillow and places them on the couch. Bokuto lays down.

"Hey, Akaashi, what were you doing up?"

"Hm?" Akaashi avoids his gaze. "I was just drawing. That's what I do, I draw. I'm a graphic designer during the day."

"That's so cool, Akaashi!" Bokuto sits right up again. "Can I see your drawings?"

"I suppose so." Akaashi bites down on his lip a little. 

A few minutes later, Akaashi comes back with a big sketchbook. He hands it to Bokuto but makes no moves to sit down. Bokuto pats next to him and Akaashi hesitates, but sits as well.

"Oh, this is a pretty owl!" Bokuto exclaims, looking at a few pages that are studies of owls and trees. Akaashi mutters a thanks.

They sit there in silence for a few moments as Bokuto flips through pages that according to the dates in the corner, were done before Akaashi moved in. Then, Bokuto flips the page and sees a familiar face- his own. Beautifully shaded, it's him mid-laugh, teeth bright and visible, eyes crinkled. It's dated the day Akaashi moved in. 

Bokuto turns to Akaashi, to tell him this is the coolest thing he's ever seen. But Akaashi looks like he wants the couch to swallow him whole, his cheeks definitely pink. Bokuto turns back wordlessly, looks through more pages that are pictures and portraits of him.

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says softly. "This must look strange, but I swear I wasn't-"

Bokuto stops him, kisses him hard, eagerly. They kiss for few minutes, and Akaashi's lips are just like how he'd expected, soft but strong. When they part, their eyes meet for a moment before Akaashi looks away, blushing still. He quickly stands up.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you in the morning, Bokuto-san." 

"Yeah," Bokuto grins, suddenly happy he left his keys at Kuroo's in a drunken stupor. He feels much more sober now, yet so intoxicated by the boy in front of him. "See you then."


	4. support (Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Remember when Iwaizumi and Suga held Oikawa's hands, and they both said "I will take care of you if you ask me to?"
> 
> injury mention

The silence in the hospital room is stifling.

Oikawa's head is down, chin tucked against his neck. It's almost like he's fallen asleep, except Iwaizumi and Suga can see his shoulders shaking, and the glitter of tears falling off his face. The two look at each other for a moment, worry etched into their foreheads. Their hands meet each other, though, and with one squeeze, their faces smooth out and they head to the hospital bed, knowing they're on the same page.

"Hey," Suga climbs into the small space next to Oikawa. "It's not going to be so bad."

Iwaizumi sits on a chair next to the bed, pulled up close. "You just have to actually follow the doctor's orders this time, then you can keep playing."

Oikawa is quiet for a moment before he says in a small voice, so unlike him, "They'll pull me from the team. I'm too much of a risk."

"They can't decide that. Besides you're too good of a player to give up on." Suga wraps an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I became a doctor for a reason, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi slides onto the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his leg. "So that I could help you if you ever overworked yourself again."

"Not just because you like to mother people?" Suga teases.

Oikawa lets out a teary chuckle at that. "Thank you. Thank you both for being here."

"What's that for?" Iwaizumi nudges his side and takes his hand. "We love you, dumbass. Of course we're going to be here."

Suga takes Oikawa's other hand. "You're our boyfriend, and we're going to help you through this."

"You're not alone." Iwaizumi smiles gently. "You'll never be alone."

Oikawa sniffles as new tears drip down his face. "You two are the worst, taking up both my hands. Now I have no way to wipe my eyes!"

Iwaizumi and Suga laugh at that, looking at each other before simultaneously placing kisses on the back of Oikawa's hands. Oikawa squeezes their hands and looks up with a watery smile, eyes red and cheeks blotchy.

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue with an affectionate smile. "You're still an ugly crier."

"And you're still mean!" Oikawa laughs, fake pouting a little. "At least Koushi still thinks I'm beautiful."

"Whatever you say, honey," Suga pats his hand, fake condescending, and Tooru balks.

"I've been betrayed!" He yelps.

"You wish," Iwaizumi snorts. "You say the word, Trashykawa, we'll be here to take care of you."

Suga nods. "Even if you don't want us to, we'll be there, every step of the way. Your knee can recover from this. You can recover from this."

Silent tears are now streaming down Oikawa's face. "I love you both."

"We love you too, Tooru," Suga says softly, as Iwaizumi moves so all three of them are next to each other in the cramped bed.

Iwaizumi gives Oikawa a small kiss on the cheek, and Oikawa lets his head fall against Hajime's shoulder, allowing himself sleep, not letting go of either of his boyfriend's hands.


	5. don't play volleyball with a basketball for the love of god (Akaashi/Bokuto/Kenma/Kuroo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Remember when the four of them went to an arcade together and ended up getting kicked out?
> 
> do you like how i didn't even try to name this

"Are you having fun?" Kuroo peeks around Kenma's shoulder as he taps at the buttons of the Tetris arcade game in front of him. 

Kenma lets out a slight hum, and Kuroo takes that as answer enough. He kisses the top of Kenma's head, where his roots meet the bleached blonde hair. Kenma's face scrunches up and he leans forward more towards his game. Kuroo feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Kuroo-san, let Kozume-san concentrate on his game." Akaashi says quietly, and takes Kuroo's hand.

"Fine," Kuroo grins and lets himself be led away by the other boyfriend. "What's Bo doing?"

"Bokuto-san is getting a snack," Akaashi says, "But I think he said afterward he wanted to try the basketball game with you."

"Is he really that eager to lose?" Kuroo squeezes Akaashi's hand. "Last time he lost so bad he was in emo-mode for like ten minutes."

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi chides, but he's smiling. "Don't be mean about it."

"No promises! I have to celebrate after a win."

"You're a pain in the ass," Akaashi groans.

Kuroo mock pouts. "But you love me."

"I do," Akaashi allows.

Bokuto bounds up to them, cotton candy in tow. "Hey, hey, hey! Kuroo! Play the basketball game against me!"

"Fine, just don't be sad when I kick your ass, you oversized-owl." Kuroo grins at him.

Akaashi leaves them to go check up on Kenma, grimacing but blushing when Bokuto gives him a sticky kiss on the cheek. Kuroo and Bokuto head to the game, feeding each other Bokuto's cotton candy, laughing when they miss each other's mouths.

Bokuto ends up winning the basketball shooting game, best two out of three. Kuroo looks at him in disbelief, shoulders sagging slightly. Bokuto yells loudly in victory.

"Bokuto-san, you're making too much noise," Akaashi comes over to them, Kenma in tow. 

"Aw, but Akaashi, I won!" Bokuto exclaims, taking his hand.

"Yeah, fair and square, too," Kuroo groans, looking over to Kenma. "How did Tetris go?"

"I got the high-score." Kenma says as Kuroo tucks a strand of hair behind his ear for him.

"Hey, Kenma! I beat Kuroo at basketball!" 

Kenma takes Bokuto's other hand. "Someone had to."

"Whatever, I've been abandoned by everyone!" Kuroo tosses his hands up into the air. "Just know that I can still block any of your spikes, any day."

"Bro, no you can't!" Bokuto steps forward, letting go of his boyfriends' hands.

"Try me!" Kuroo says, stepping so they're chest to chest.

"Right here, right now, let's go!" Bokuto grins, leaning so their noses are touching.

"Fine, take one of the leftover basketballs."

"Please don't." Akaashi groans, and Kenma holds onto his sleeve, half to comfort him, half in anticipation for what's going to happen.

His plea falls on deaf ears, though. "Akaashi, set for me!" 

"No way." Akaashi looks at him deadpan.

"Akaaaashi!" Bokuto cries out. "Akaashi, please! Please, set for us!"

Akaashi refuses, but Bokuto won't stop either. After about a minute of this, Kenma steps in.

"I'll set." He mutters, tugging at his sweater sleeves. "Just stop yelling."

Bokuto fights the urge to jump for joy and hands Kenma the basketball so he can get a feel for the weight. Kenma grimaces at how different the basketball feels compared to a volleyball, but hands it back to Bokuto a moment later, knowing how much force to put on it.

It seems to happen in slow motion. Bokuto throws the ball high in the air for Kenma to toss. Kenma executes a perfect toss to Bokuto to hit the basketball to its best potential. Bokuto and Kuroo jump, high in the air. Bokuto spikes the ball, hard, and it's immediately blocked by Kuroo. The strength of their hits, combined with the hardness and weight of the basketball, makes the ball bounce violently off of Kuroo's hands, and it bounces off the ceiling, and a few games, before nailing a man in a red vest in the back. He immediately falls to the floor, and two people in purple vests run to help him. He weakly stands up with their assistance.

"You four!" He points. "Out! Get out! And don't come back!"

Kenma doesn't remember running so fast in his entire life. 

The four of them collapse around the corner from the arcade. Kenma is the most winded out of them, and Akaashi is rubbing at his back soothingly.

"What," Akaashi wheezes, "Did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know," Kuroo laughs a little, "But that was kinda awesome."

"You might've injured that man!"

"Aw, Akaashi," Bokuto pants, "He was standing, he's probably fine."

"It was a little funny," Kenma says, and they all whip to see Kenma with a small smile on his face. Smiles from him are so rare that they're instantly contagious, and the rest of them end up smiling in return.

"Fine," Akaashi concedes, "It was a little funny."

"I totally blocked that spike though." Kuroo straightens up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Nuh-uh! That would've totally been out." Bokuto protests, now holding Kenma's hand.

Kuroo yawns, taking Akaashi's hand as the four of them start to walk away. "I guess we'll never know..."


	6. saturday morning (Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Remember how Kuroo is NOT a morning person and can't make coherent sentences before coffee and Bokuto is bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at sunrise and they had to develop a morning routine that worked for both of them?

"Hey, hey, hey! Kuroo, look how sunny it is this morning! We can go for a run later through the park if you want, or maybe get together a game of volleyball at the park's sand court! It's so nice it'd be such a shame to let it go to wa-"

"Bokuto, I love you, but I'm going to need you to shut up until I consume at least three cups of coffee."

Bokuto is taken aback by the harsh words, despite the teasing tone of his boyfriend's voice. He deflates instantly and eats his toast disinterestedly. If Kuroo notices he doesn't say anything, just sips at his black coffee while looking at the sports' section of the paper. Bokuto opens his mouth a few times and instantly shuts it each time, not knowing what to say.

A few minutes later Bokuto dumps at least half his toast in the trash and goes to the bathroom, turning on the shower. He gets in and lets the water run over him, rubbing at his face a bit. He'd only been living with Kuroo for about a week, after dating for a year and a half. Bokuto knew he didn't know much about Kuroo's morning habits, even when he stayed over before one of them was usually gone in the morning. He knew Kuroo wasn't a morning person, sure, but he didn't think that would happen.

He resolves to mope around and not talk to Kuroo for the rest of the day, give him the space he clearly wants because obviously he didn't want to be around Bokuto and moving in was a big mistake and soon Kuroo would realize how overwhelming Bokuto was and how needy and high maintenance he was and then he would leave him. So Bokuto will stay away. 

He finalizes this in his mind when there’s a knock at the door. "Hey, Bo? Can I come in?"

Bokuto rubs at his eyes to get rid of the tears that had silently bloomed there. "If you want to, I guess."

Kuroo opens the bathroom door carefully, and a few moments later he's in there, in the shower with Bokuto.

"Hey." Kuroo's shoulders are a little sagged, and Bokuto can see something in his eyes, but he can't make it out. Fear clenches his gut- maybe Kuroo figured it out already, maybe he knew how needy Bokuto was and was going to break up with him.

"Hi." Bokuto chokes out.

"I'm so sorry, Bo," Kuroo steps closer, hands fluttering around Bokuto's arms and sides, unsure if it's alright to touch him. He finally settles on wrapping his arms around his waist. "What I said earlier was rude. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know I did and I feel terribly about it."

Bokuto shakes his head. "No, I was being overbearing, I'm sorry."

Kuroo snorts. "Don't you dare. You weren't being overbearing, you were excited. There's nothing wrong with that- I love when you're excited. I was being an ass, there's no excuse for it. Will you forgive me? Please? Even if I need a drip IV of caffeine in me, I promise I'll never snap at you like that for just being your wonderful self in the morning."

Bokuto laughs a little at that and puts his hands on Kuroo's shoulders. "Alright, alright. I forgive you."

"Thank you," Kuroo is looking at him with pure affection and moves one of his hands to tuck a strand of silver hair behind his boyfriend's ear. "So, would you be up to still having a game of volleyball at the park? We could call Kenma, Akaashi, maybe even Hinata."

"I love Kenma, Akaashi, and Kenma!" Bokuto's eyes light up and Kuroo chuckles at that. "And I love you!"

"I love you too." Kuroo smiles and kisses his boyfriend softly. This would work.


	7. maybe kids aren't so bad (Matsukawa Issei/Hanamaki Takahiro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> "I know what I'm doing. I've read 10 of the Babysitter's Club books."  
> "Really?"  
> "Yeah, I'm totally a Christie with maybe like a dash of Claudia."  
>  **\- Lana & Archer from Archer**

“Can you make this thing shut up?” Matsukawa looks at the mass of blankets and the screaming, crying noise coming from it.  
  
“Aw, come on,” Hanamaki reaches into the pile and pulls out a baby with light hair, face pinched tight and red. The crying gets louder as he pulls the child to his chest. “She’s not a thing, she’s my niece. Say it with me now- ‘niece.‘”  
  
“I can’t believe you can hear anything over her screaming.” Matsukawa’s arms are folded warily.  
  
Hanamaki shrugs, shuffling from one foot to the other awkwardly to make a swaying motion. “She can’t help it, try not to hold it against her.”  
  
“Why did we agree to this?”  
  
Hanamaki rolls his eyes. “My sister and her husband are going to a conference for her work in Kyoto. It’s a big deal, she’s getting an award, and they can’t really bring a young kid to the ceremony. Because, you know, this. She yells.”  
  
“Hire a babysitter, then. We’re gonna kill this thing.” Matsukawa says this as Hanamaki actually manages to quiet the child and shoots him a triumphant grin.  
  
“Niece. Not thing.” He sighs, placing the baby in her portable crib. “Besides, I know what I'm doing. I've read 10 of the Babysitter's Club books."  
  
"Really?" The corner of his mouth twitches, amused.  
  
"Yeah, I'm totally a Kristy with maybe like a dash of Claudia."  
  
“Mm, does that make me Stacey then?”   
  
“Totally, babe.”   
  
Matsukawa laughs at that. “Fine, we can do this, I guess.”  
  
Hanamaki slides his arms around his waist and kisses him lightly on the lips. “That’s the spirit.”  
  
“Can I ever say ‘no’ to you?”  
  
“Nope!” Hanamaki grins brightly. At that moment, the baby starts to fuss, whining with a less urgent tone.  
  
“This is going to be constant, isn’t it?” Matsukawa sighs, rubbing a temple.  
  
“Probably,” Hanamaki admits. “Can you hold her while I go grab her binkie from the bag?”

Matsukawa opens his mouth to maybe tell his boyfriend that he’s maybe never held a baby before. But before he can, Hanamaki is out the door, and the baby needs attention. He braces himself before leaning over the kid, mimicking the way he’s seen Makki pick her up. He cradles her in his arms and starts to gently rock her. He watches her face melt into a relaxed expression, her eyes closed with thick lashes, her chubby cheeks normal in color. He vaguely thinks that she’s cute, kinda. Almost in the way that Hanamaki is when he’s sleeping in that angelic, cherub-like way that seems to run in the family.  
  
“Alright, sorry it was at the bottom of the ba- oh.” Hanamaki rushes through the door only to stop and stare. His boyfriend looks up at him, expression still tender, the gentle sway in his step and careful hold on the baby combined with the light coming through the window make Matsukawa look like a vision. Hanamaki swallows roughly. “Uh. You got her to stop.”  
  
Matsukawa looks back at the kid with a small smile. “Huh, yeah, I guess I did. I think she’s sleeping now.”  
  
Hanamaki hums and they stand there in silence for a moment, as though to make sure she’s sleeping.   
  
“She’s peaceful.” Matsukawa murmurs.  
  
“You say that now,” Hanamaki chuckles. “Your tune sure changed fast.”  
  
“Maybe it was divine intervention.”  
  
“Maybe.” There’s a pause. “You look good with her. Like, it looks right.”  
  
Matsukawa looks at him with wide eyes, surprised. Hanamaki blushes and shifts his weight, “I mean, not in a sexual way, or like a weird way or anything. I just mean that… maybe one day you wouldn’t mind, you know, holding one every day.”  
  
Matsukawa blinks. “Takahiro, are you asking me to have children with you?”  
  
“I mean when you put it like that, it kinda sounds-“  
  
“Yes.” Matsukawa laughs, setting down the baby, soundly sleeping, so he can cup his boyfriend’s face, pressing their foreheads together. “I mean, let’s make it through this weekend first but, it’s awful and domestic and I love it.”  
  
“I love you.” Hanamaki counters, grinning.  
  
“Y’know, when she’s sleeping, she kinda reminds me of you.”  
  
“Are you calling me a baby?”  
  
“I might be.”  
  
“Fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my ass on [ Twitter ](http://twitter.com/persephonali)


End file.
